


Night time cuddles

by Levayden



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: But his boyfriends care :), Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyworld - Freeform, The bois are so cute, Tom has a little bit of sleeping issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levayden/pseuds/Levayden
Summary: The boys stay up till midnight watching a super cliche movie. They are all tired and just want to sleep. Let the boys sleep please.





	Night time cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Take this piece of fluff I wrote at almost ten o' clock at night.

“‘M tired,” Tom said as he wrapped his arms around Matt’s torso.  
“There’s only a few more minutes of the movie baby, once it’s over we can head to bed,” Matt said and Tom shifted on his lap. He had his head resting in the crook of the gingers neck with his and Tord’s legs tangled together. Tord was sitting on the couch in between Edd’s legs while resting his chest and head on Edd’s chest. The four were pretty comfy on the well used couch.  
“M’kay but you have to carry me,” Tom said and Matt rolled his eyes gently running his fingers through their smaller boyfriend’s hair.  
“Whatever you want Tommy,” Matt said and Tom snuggled closer to the ginger. Matt turned his attention to the movie as the final gushy, cliche ending scene came on. He would never admit it out loud but he really liked these endings.  
“Stacy, i’m so glad you came back from the dead and are not haunted as we stand in this, haunted, graveyard-”  
“This is all bullshit, just kill her or something. Where are the zombies in all this?!” Tord said completely ruining the, quite cheesy, moment.  
“Tord, quit ruining the movie,” Matt said and Tord rolled his eyes, snuggling into Edd. The four, well three, Tom had fallen asleep, watched the two actors kiss before the credits started to show up on the screen.  
“And just like that I want to be in bed,” Tord said, but making no movements to get up.  
“If you want to be in bed ya gotta get up,” Edd said sitting up and Tord lazily rolled off the green hooded man and laid across Tom’s legs, making sure not to wake up their sleeping boyfriend.  
“I’m headed to bed too,” Matt said, lifting Tom up. He mumbled something sleepily before wrapping his arms around Matt’s neck and his legs around the gingers waist.  
“Why thank you Tommy, it’s easier to carry you this way,” Matt said shifting Tom onto his hip like a mother would carry her child.  
“Mhm, tired,” Tom said and Matt smiled. He walked over to the hallway and waited for Tord and Edd to finished cleaning up the popcorn crumbs and fix the pillows and blankets.  
“Edd, c’mon it’s fine, we can straighten the blankets in the morning,” Tord whined and tugged Edd’s hand towards the stairs.  
“Ok, ok, we can fix them tomorrow,” Edd said letting Tord lead him towards the staircase. Matt started to walk up, carrying Tom on his hip with Tord and Edd behind him. They had turned Matt’s room, the attic, into their bedroom and shoved his junk into the other rooms after it had been sorted through.  
“Alright,” Matt said as he gently laid Tom down on their shared bed. He muttered a quiet ‘thank you’ and squished his face into the pillow. The four had already changed into pajamas so they could come up stairs and hit the hay without hesitation.  
“M’ gonna go brush my teeth,” Tord said opening the bathroom door as Edd turned on the bedroom lights, dimming them so no one was blinded. The bathroom sink, Edd and Matt’s footsteps, and Tom messing with the bed sheets.  
“Window open or closed tonight?” Edd asked and Tom was the first to answer. It came out a bit sluggish though.  
“Mhm, Edd, open. Leave the window open,” He said, his voice trailing off a bit as he let his eyes close.  
“Open it is,” He said opening the rather large window and making sure the screen was in place so no bugs flew into the room during the night. Tord had finished brushing his teeth and whatever else he needed to do before they went to sleep. He took off his hoodie and chucked it onto the dresser and walked over to the bed.  
“Tom move over, you’re on my side,” He said and Tom rolled over a bit. Tord rolled his eyes and pulled back the covers before laying down next to the shorter male. Soon, Edd and Matt climbed in and the three messed with the blankets for a few minutes. The sheet always got pushed to the bottom while the other three blankets were pushed to random parts of the bed. Once they had straightened out the covers everyone attempted to get comfy.  
“Tooom, move your leg,” Edd said and Tom flipped over onto his back, attempting to not elbow Tord in the face. Tord had his phone out and was reading some book on it.  
“Can you turn your brightness down a bit,” Tom asked and Tord turned it down as low as he could.  
“Sorry Tom,” He said knowing Tom had a hard time sleeping if it was too bright or in an unfamiliar place. They always had some frog noises playing for an hour or so so that their shortest boyfriend could go to sleep a bit easier. Edd and Tom settled down and the room became quiet. After a few minutes Tom had started to drift off, one arm above his head, and one arm under his blue pillowcase pillow. Edd didn't go to sleep though. To anyone else it might sound weird, but not for the four of them. He quietly watched his three boyfriends settle down and do their own things before sleeping. He quietly ran his fingers through Tom’s hair, helping the shorter male go to sleep.  
Everything was quiet for a few minutes before quiet music could be heard. Edd looked up at Tord but he shrugged. “Neighbors?” Edd whispered quietly but Tord shook his head.  
“They went to sleep I think. No lights were on,” The Norwegian said and the two looked around even more confused. Their eyes landed on Matt. He had his bluetooth headphones on scrolling through YouTube. “It’s Matt,” He whispered before nudging Matt lightly.  
“Hm?” He whispered quietly, pausing the video. The music stopped, a dead give away.  
“We could hear your music through your headphones,” Edd whispered and Matt quickly turned down his volume.  
“Sorry, didn’t know I had it that loud,” He said and the three went back to what they were doing. Edd felt his vision start to blur and he blinked his eyes not wanting to sleep just yet. Soon, his vision was blurring and going double every so often. After a few minutes of fighting sleep his eyes started to close and Tord reached over. He ran his fingers through Edd’s hair causing the taller male to close his eyes and slowly drift off.  
“Edd and Tom fell asleep,” Tord whispered and Matt quietly giggled.  
“Those two always fall asleep first,” He said and Tord nodded.  
“It is almost one o’ clock though,” He said and Matt rolled his eyes.  
“Eh, sleep is for the week,” Matt said, his voice obviously tired.  
“Matt, I can tell you’re tired,” Tord said, pausing Matt’s video and pulling off his headphones. He carefully reached over Matt and set his phone down on the nightstand, plugging his and Matt’s phone in.  
“Gotta sleep,” Tord said, fluffing his pillow and laying down, snuggling into Matt’s side.  
“When I pass out with my headphones on is it you that takes them off and plugs in my phone?” Matt asked wrapping his arm around Tord.  
“Mhm, you look so cute,” Tord said, his back pressed up against Tom’s side while his face was on Matt’s chest.  
“Night Tord,” Matt said as the two started to drift off.  
“Night Matt, love you,” Tord said, breathing in Matt’s familiar scent.  
“Love you too Tord,” Matt said slowly drifting off. The four finally fell asleep, frogs croaking and the four’s breath echoing through the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of pure boredom and because writing about the boys makes me less sad about being bipoly, not that I don't like being bipoly but just that i'm alone and no one to love me, (im not sure if that's an actual thing, it's kind of an inside joke with me and one of my closest friends so now we just use it to describe me) Just a smol bean who wants to be loved :')


End file.
